Blow the Candles out
by Clairexkai
Summary: Claire has been in Forget-Me-Not Valley for over a year now and hasn't really thought about finding love in the little village.. So what will happen when a charming summer boy comes along?
1. Chapter 1

I woke up in my small little hut of a house, only to see to my surprise that there was another bed placed next to mine! Shocked I ran outside only to be greeted by Mayor Thomas. "Hey Claire! The bed you ordered has been delivered! I went ahead and had it set up while you slept!" " Umm uhh.." was all I could manage to say before he walked off. -Uh okay then.. I don't even know why I bought that bed.. None of the boys here have shown any interest in me at all whatsoever- I thought in my head. After the strange encounter with the mayor I went back inside to change and cook up some breakfast, and while I was in the middle of re-clasping my bra, I heard my door open! I screamed so loud when I saw it was a boy I had never seen before.. " Perv! Get out!" I yelled at the intruder of whom by now had a face redder than a tomato! " Uhm sorry baby I uh.. I'll wait outside!" Once I was fully clothed I decided I would find out who the heck this guy is. "Hey baby!" The stranger shouted cheerfully. "I'm Kai, I come down to Forget-Me-Not Valley in the summer to open my snack shack down by the beach, when i heard there was a new beauty in the town I decided to bring you a good ol' breakfast.. Sorry for barging in!" "Hold up, first of all don't call me 'baby' and if you came to bring me some breakfast then how come your hands are empty?" I demanded, with eyes like daggers. "I thought I could show you how to make my prized flapjacks.. And maybe see if you'd be interested in having dinner with me?" Kai said with a wink. "Sorry but no, you see I am really busy, I have animals to tend to and land to plow.. So if you'll excuse me..." "Great pick ya up at 8!" he said and he walked off right then and there.. -Well I guess I have a date tonight.. Wait what happened to breakfast?-  
>After that I went to go tend to my everyday chores-Hmm that boy was pretty cute.. Maybe I should get ready for my date.. Wait! What am i thinking? I barely know him!- after having argued with myself for around 5-10 minutes I decided to go freshen up ( might as well change out of my dirty overalls..) I put together an outfit consisting of jean shorts and my usual checkered tee but instead I did not put on my everyday overalls.. -Hmm I think this looks good- *Knock, Knock!*<br>I dashed to the door to find Kai dressed in a black button-up(unbuttoned), over a white tee, with black shorts and a purple bandana(Same as this morning) "Hey beautiful! Lets get going I've got a great night planned for the two of us!" he said with a sheepish grin. "Uhmm.. Ok..?" I walked beside him as he walked me down to the goddess pond only to see there was a little picnic and a stereo set up under a large tree known as Harvest sprites Co. "This looks great Kai, this is what you call a first date?" I asked while I admired the charm of the goddess pond at night. "Of course, I'm no amateur.. I come to impress, I have no limits.. Shall we?" " Yeah.. Uh sure..?" I sit down on the blanket next to him and we admire the pond for awhile.. When all of a sudden I feel a light jab in my ribs!.. Startled I turn to see that it was Kai who had tickled me!"Oh it is so on!" "What are you talking about?" He said with a wink. We then were rolling around in the grass just tickling each other and giggling under the dark night sky. After-wards we decided to just lie down and get to know each other.. "So, your childhood sucked too?" Kai asked me in a strange expression.. "Yeah, I mean after my mom died my dad couldn't handle the grief and soon joined her.. After that my sister had to take care of me and she was always so stressed, trying to keep us together as a family that she became abusive, showing up late at the crack of dawn wasted and slurring her words.. So I eventually was sent to live with a foster family who also turned out to be abusive and by the time I was nearly eighteen I ran away, here to Forget-Me-Not valley.. And what do you mean by 'too'?" I looked at him with the look of curiosity sprouting on my face. " I mean that my childhood was horrible too.. My dad left my mom when she was pregnant and she couldn't afford to take care of me, she lost her job and we ended up having to live in our car." He replied with a frown.. "C'mon, enough of this.. Let's just do something else! What else did you plan for tonight?""Well, We do have the radio.." He said.. Still looking upset."Then, do you want to dance?" I smiled. " Um.. Yeah!..Sure!" He grinned. He then turned on the radio, and we danced to the rhythm of 'Hey, Soul Sister by Train' " I knew I wouldn't forget ya, and so I went and let you blow my mind.." Kai sang so bad!.. I hope he was messing around.. I giggled a bit and began to rest my head on his shoulder as we swayed to the music..


	2. Chapter 2

After me and Claire finished dancing we packed up and I walked her to her house, once we reached her house she surprised me with a hug. " What's this for?" I asked with a grin. " It's my way of saying thanks for a great night!" she smiled. " Well, feel free to thank me often.." I smirked -Way to play it cool Kai!- I thought to myself.. "Oh aren't you funny?" she said with a slight grin." As a matter of fact.. Yes I am" I said with a tease. " I'd love to chat but I gotta go..." -Chicken!- I then went back to the Inn and went straight to bed.  
>*Knock, Knock!* "Kai, dude there's someone outside waiting for ya!" I could hear Rock calling from behind the door...<p>

**Hi guys! I know I haven't updated in awhile but that's because I got 'kind of' lazy.. Anyways I know both of my stories so far have been short and well the problem is as you can see I am not the best writer, and so I was wondering if I could get YOUR opinion! I'd like to know what you recommend would make this story even better! So please do feel free to leave me a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

"What do you want?" I said as I looked at Rock from head to toe; His hair was a mess and he had oatmeal (I hope) on the collar of his shirt, his shoes were muddy and he'd already left a track of footprints leading to MY room. " There's some lady out there and she REALLY wants to see you dude! Rock then pulled me out of my room and dragged me down the stairs, at first I tried to flee and after a few useless tries ( I'm not as buff as I used to be) I decided to follow Rock down the stairs...  
>Once we reached the stairs I was in immediate shock when I saw the woman that had come to see me. "Mom?.. Is that you?" I exclaimed as a graying brunette turned, her face lit up when she saw me and she ran to the stairs, her heels making a *click clack* sound as she approached me. " Oh Kai! You've grown so much!" she yelled as she practically tackled me. " You've changed quite a bit too mom.." "Kai, I've been looking all over for you! I was so devastated when that lady took you from me." She pouted. I then remembered that horrible day..<br>-" Kai, baby mommy can't take care of you anymore." she looked at me with tears in her eyes. " But mommy you promised you'd always take care of me!" I whined as my lip started to tremble. "Kai sweetie I need you to go with the nice lady.." she whispered to me, she then lifted my chin and gave me a quick peck on the forehead. I could barely talk, all I did was wrap my small arms around my mom as I let it all out I cried into the crook of her shoulder until it was absolutely too late. "Kai, we have to go" the social worker announced, pulling me away from my mother as I screamed and cried. My mother was silent, she began to sob and all I could do was watch from the backseat of the car as the social worker drove me away from my mother, the woman who loved me to bits, and the life I knew..-

**Hey again!, I know.. Yet again a short one.. m running dry of creativity! any other suggestions? Well I liked the suggestions you already gave me, and I will try my best to make them fit in with the story, I just already had the idea to have Kai meet his mom after around FOURTEEN years .. anyways, my next chapter is almost ready!.. and I think I might make another story but it will be based off Jill and my other favorite bachelor of Forget-Me-Not -Valley SKYE! Very excited to start on that one, and in the next chapter Claire meets an old friend of hers..**


	4. Chapter 4

I awoke to the sound of my phone ringing, in shock I bolted out of bed and reached for the phone "...Helloo..?" I spoke into the receiver still rather groggy " Open the door sunshine!" A female voice answered back. I began to grin and I quickly hung up the phone and ran to the door and threw it open."EEEEPPPPP!" Me and Chelsea exclaimed as we saw each other. "Ohmigosh! Your farm is soo cute!" she exclaimed and ran off to the barn. I quickly pulled on my boots and ran after her."What's her name?" she said stroking my cow Betsy clearly having just milked her. "I rolled my eyes and let out a giggle at Chelsea's bubbly personality. I then showed her around the farm for awhile.  
>" Chelsea?" *hmm?* she replied while munching on some grapes she'd plucked from a nearby vine. "Why are you here?" "Oh, it's nothing I just umm, came to visit an ex of mine.. I kind of still like him, and then I remembered you live here so I thought maybe I could stay at your place?" She gave me a hopeful look and I giggled. " Of course you can silly! As long as you are fine with making my breakfast!" I begged Chelsea agreed to help around the farm in return for letting her stay, we shook on it and I decided to treat my new roommate with a drink or two at the local bar.<br>Once we reached the entrance I pushed the door open and ran to the counter, propping myself on the stool and even spinning around for awhile, Chelsea claimed the stool next to me and we each ordered a 'Summer Breeze'. The door opened and I turned to see Kai and a woman at the entrance, Kai saw Chelsea and turned, and the woman at his side dragged him to the counter before he could walk back outside."Kai! Are you not going to introduce me to your friends?" the woman asked, she smiled and ordered a water "I've been sober for ten years!" she winked at Griffin. Kai then introduced his mom to me still avoiding Chelsea as she was not paying attention, too busy complimenting Muffy's outfit. Chelsea turned around and jumped at Kai"Omigosh Kai! I've missed you soo much!" Chelsea then leaped at Kai giving him a big hug. Kai turned red " Chelsea? How'd you find me here?" He seemed a lot less energetic than Chelsea, in fact he looked more mad than he did happy. " What's going on?" I asked looking at Kai's mother as if she had the answer she only shrugged. "Chelsea is my ex.." Kai said. "Yeah um about that Kai.." Chelsea smiled sheepishly " I want you back." she smiled with a glimmer of hope in her eyes as she twirled a lock of her long brown hair. "Sorry Chelsea, I don't like you anymore.. You got WAY too crazy, I mean did you really have to be with me 24/7?" he asked her while wincing. "Oh, umm I.. I think I'll just go.." She answered taking a step backwards towards the exit. " Chelsea, hey wait up!" I yelled as she ran out the door, I quickly shook hands with Kai and his mom and ran to my friend. " I looked like a complete idiot!" Chelsea said as she grabbed her suitcase and repacked it only just unloading a few hours ago. " Chelsea if you leave you will make it seem like you've got no courage! And c'mon we haven't talked in over a year!" I smiled and Chelsea answered me with a grin" your right Claire! Besides maybe I can make Kai jealous by hanging with some guy and make HIM want ME back!" She smiled at the thought. " Yeah uh sure.." I said.. ~But If she still likes Kai does that make it wrong for me to like him too? Oh goddess what am I going to do?~


	5. Chapter 5

When I woke up I saw Chelsea's grin in my face " Aaaahhh!" I screamed." Hey, Claire can we go to the bar again today? I want to flirt with some guys!" Chelsea winked. "Yeah sure Chelsea.. How about you take care of the animals and crops today and I'll make breakfast and do laundry?" I pleaded. "... Sure!" She merrily skipped out of the house.

5:00pm  
>"Hey guys." Griffin winked and Chelsea began to blush. I saw Kai drinking alone so I sat next to him, "Where's your mom?" "Left for home" He said with a blank expression on his face " Griffin, three Summer Breezes on me!" I yelled and Griffin just nodded " Kai, you need to have fun!" I smiled. " Whatever" Kai said still down. Muffy turned on the radio and I grabbed Kai's hands and we danced to 'Hey Soul Sistah' "What a coincidence!" I laughed and Kai grinned a little. I turned to see Chelsea all over Griffin and chatting with Muffy.<br>11:00pm  
>" Claire, Muffy asked if I could stay over so I won't come home till sometime tomorrow" Chelsea whispered. " Kay, bye!" " I'll go too." Kai said more cheery then he was six hours ago. " Shoot!" Kai exclaimed as he tried to open the door to the inn as the street lamp went out. " Isn't the door to the inn closed at 11 or something?" I asked. Kai nodded as he slumped to the ground" I think there was a blackout" Kai said. "you can stay at my house.. Chelsea is staying at the blue bar." " Kay. thanks Claire." He smiled.<br>We reached my house and I immediately lit a candle " Kai, there's something I want to t-tell you." I said " hmm?" " I like you" " Actually I like you too Claire " he grinned. I leaned in to see how he would react, he began to lean in too , soon enough our lips found each other and I felt the feathery smooth feel of his lips against mine I pulled back with a grin on my face and blew the candle out and began to deepen the kiss...

I woke up to the smell of fresh eggs and heard my stomach grumble, "Kai?" I bolted upright. "Over here beautiful!" Kai winked, my cheeks turned to the color of a light red. "So.. Um where'd you  
>sleep?" I got up and hugged him from behind." On Chelsea's bed..." he answered. "Why do you guys dislike each other so much? You both ignore each other." I frowned as I plopped into the nearest chair." She was clingy, never gave me space... So I dumped her" He took the chair across from mine and handed me a nice plate of scrambled eggs." Are you always this harsh to the girls you break up with?" I raised a brow. " No... I let Popuri down easy when I told her the feelings weren't mutual" "You mean that nice girl who runs the Poultry farm?" Kai nodded 'yes'. "How'd she react?" " She threw a plate at me, then a chair, and then told Mayor Thomas that I 'attempted to rape her' and so now all the residents of Mineral Town hate me. And so, I'm making my stay here permanent." He half-grinned. "So she gets ticked off easily?" Kai shrugged.<br>After we cleaned up Kai decided he had to get to work, and as I was giving him a kiss goodbye, the door opened to reveal a very upset Chelsea. "How could you Claire!" She began to tear up."Chelsea listen, I was gonna explain to you but I didn't know how!" I panicked."What's going on?" Kai asked me. "Claire forgot to tell me that she's macking all over the guy that I liked first!" Chelsea yelled." Chelsea I didn't know you liked him before... I already liked him once you first came over." My eyes filled with tears. " Claire I can't believe you! I'll see you later when I come to get my things, I.. I'll be staying at the Inn." "How are you gonna pay for it?" I asked, with teary eyes. "I'll... I'll get a job." She then walked off in a huff. "What just happened?" Kai whispered into my ear. "I think I just lost a friend..." I rubbed my eyes and went back inside, closing the door  
>on a concerned and confused Kai.<p>

**HEY! So you probably noticed, but I have changed the ration, just to let the characters say as they please! ha-ha and I am going to be working on two other stories one of them I will be uploading in a few sec.'s! It'll be about Ying from Tale of Two Towns. Hope you give my stories a try! and if you do like this story please let me know! I am not exactly sure where to go with this, so any ideas, or recommendations? Thanks!**


End file.
